Club Night
by youandmeotp
Summary: Staubrey one-shot: sexytimes after the Bellas win the ICCA finals.


**A/N: Shameless Staubrey smut to cure my writer's block? Yes please ;) Takes place after the ICCA finals win in PP1. Enjoy!**

 ***DISCLAIMER I don't own Pitch Perfect DISCLAIMER***

"Bree?" Stacie called into Aubrey and Chloe's hotel room. There was no response, so Stacie knocked softly on the door. There was absolutely no chance the girls were asleep in there; there was far too much hype buzzing about the hallway after their awesome performance earlier that day. So why wasn't anyone answering?

After a minute, Stacie got impatient and cracked open the door, which had been left propped with the lock handle. She heard water running in the bathroom – Aubrey was probably the one in the shower, Stacie figured, because Chloe was no doubt off doing something naughty with Beca. Stacie let herself in and sat on the one queen bed in the center of the room.

Soon enough, the sound of water ended, to be replaced by the sound of the hair dryer. Aubrey must not have been aware that there was anyone in the room. Stacie was losing time, though. Everyone would be leaving for the club soon, and she was never one to be late for that. She had this slinky little number to wear specifically for this occasion – a silver strapless dress that hugged her curves in all the right places, paired with red and black pumps. The only problem was that she'd forgotten to bring appropriate undergarments for the outfit. She'd checked in every Bellas room up the hallway, and even some not, but no one had anything to spare.

The bathroom door swung open, and Stacie was immediately faced with a stark naked Aubrey Posen, humming "Price Tag" to herself. When her eyes darted up to find Stacie sitting on her bed, she froze. "Oh, my God, what are you doing in here?" she said, appalled. Her hands ineffectively tried to cover all the bits that her friend had never seen before.

"Relax, relax," Stacie said nonchalantly. "I came to see if I could borrow a bra and some underwear."

Aubrey looked skeptical, reaching blindly back into the bathroom to grab her towel. "Because you didn't bring any?" she questioned.

"Because I didn't bring any that work with my dress," Stacie corrected her. "It's a nice dress, Aubrey, I think you'll like it. Anyway, I am in need of a strapless bra. These girls don't hold themselves up." She clutched her boobs for emphasis. "Also preferably a thong as well, because the dress is pretty tight in the ass."

Aubrey glanced around, then after a moment's thought, dared to dash over to her suitcase on the floor. "Let's see what I've got here." She pulled out a plain black strapless bra, which she had been planning to wear just because it made her feel good, but oh well. She threw it at Stacie. And then, from the bottom of her bag, she retrieved a little pink thong that she was embarrassed to even bring with her. She'd only ever worn it once, and that was a story for another time. She hastily tossed that to Stacie as well.

"Thanks, you're a babe," said Stacie, making her way back to the door. "I'll see ya at the party."

"See ya. And be appropriate!" Aubrey called down the hallway. As if that was possible.

* * *

The music was blaring at the Astro Club, and the girls could all hear it from down the street. Fat Amy was already attempting to dance with everyone, no doubt having had a drink or two already. The unamused look on Beca's face betrayed that she had indeed been there for that, seeing as the two were roommates.

Chloe had hooked them up with a friend that worked at this place, and he saw us from the doorway. "Chloe!" he called, catching the redhead's attention and waving to her. He signaled for her to lead us past the whole line of people waiting to get in. He was definitely not a bad looking guy, Aubrey thought. She remembered Chloe saying his name was…Jeff? Or was it Joe? Maybe Jason. Okay, yeah, she didn't remember what Chloe said his name was. But it sure was nice of him to let us right in like this. Aubrey didn't have real world connections like Jeff-Joe-Jason, so she was always sure to bring Chloe with her when she was looking for a good time.

"How've you been?" Jeff-Joe-Jason asked, sleazily throwing an arm around Chloe's shoulders. "You look…fantastic." His eyes traveled lazily up her body, lingering too long in places they shouldn't. He'd been drinking, Aubrey could tell by the way he spoke. But Chloe didn't seem to be affected by it. In fact, she seemed to kind of like how he was chatting her up. Aubrey shook her head in disgust.

The Bellas entered the club, chattering amongst themselves excitedly. Their captains had set a strict rule for the season that there was to be no drinking more than once a week, because it could cause damage to your vocal cords. Needless to say, all of the girls had broken this rule at least once, but it was still exciting to finally be able to get utterly and completely wasted and not risk the Posen wrath the day after.

Everyone assimilated into the throng of the people on the dance floor, getting up close and personal with some trashy guys and getting drinks handed to them out of nowhere. Everyone seemed to be getting into it, except for Aubrey. She was going through the motions, but she didn't feel the rush she hoped she would from the party. She had admittedly never been much of a party girl, but winning the ICCAs was hands down the biggest accomplishment of her life so far. She didn't understand why she wasn't happier.

Across the room, she spotted Beca nudging Chloe away from Jeff-Joe-Jason, wanting her to dance with her instead. Chloe, bubbly as usual, obliged without a fuss, leaving her boy toy looking forlorn and slightly offended. Aubrey couldn't help but let out a little laugh at this. She wasn't always good at reading other people, but she knew that Chloe probably would've done the same if Beca had been dancing with Jesse. No shame.

Then she caught Stacie's eye over a few guys' shoulders. Stacie danced her way over to Aubrey, grinding on every guy she passed the same way a dog marked its territory. Typical Stacie. When she got to Aubrey, she spun her around and immediately started grinding on her as well. Aubrey wasn't surprised, because she'd learned it was typical behavior of the brunette by then. But little did she know, Stacie was getting more pleasure out of this than either of them expected.

"Thanks for lending me your bra," Stacie murmured in Aubrey's ear. Aubrey became acutely aware of Stacie's breasts pressing into her back, moving in time with her gyrating hips.

"It…it's not too small?" Aubrey asked, growing more nervous by the second.

"Nonsense," replied Stacie.

The song changed to a slower one, and the girls pulled apart, which was not that far apart because the crowd kept pushing them together. They grabbed another couple of shots that were handed to them and threw them back. Aubrey relished the fiery burn in the back of her throat. After Stacie swallowed, she put a hand on Aubrey's waist. "Do you wanna get out of here?"

"We just got here!" said Aubrey.

"I don't hear a 'no,'" Stacie said coyly.

"Fine. Okay. Sure. Take me wherever you want." The two girls held onto each other by the hand, and Stacie guided them off the dance floor. She was grateful that, being in front of her, Aubrey couldn't see the dirty smile that had spread across her face thinking about what they could do. If she could convince Aubrey that it was okay, of course.

Stacie soon discovered that there weren't really many places that they could go in this club. There was the dance floor, there was the bar, and there was the bathroom. The bathroom…now that sounded promising. She kept her eyes trained on the sign hanging from the ceiling, and eventually the two of them pushed past all the people in their way to get there.

"Stace, where are we going?" whined Aubrey. She wanted more to drink. More vodka, tequila, beer even. Maybe she'd have more fun that way.

Stacie just stood there with one hand on her hip, waiting for Aubrey to get the signals she was sending. It was only then that Aubrey realized how fantastic she looked in that silver dress. Stacie, being supermodel tall, towered over her even more than usual in those heels, which meant that Aubrey's line of vision automatically hit Stacie's chest. What a chest. Aubrey couldn't stop her eyes from trailing over her friend's body just like Jeff-Joe-Jason's had with Chloe. Aubrey felt like a sick little shit, but she was captivated by Stacie – her slightly sweaty, messy hair, the curve of her waist to her hips, the legs that went on for miles… Stacie knew that she had hooked the fish, and now only had to reel her in.

With a wink, Stacie pushed open the bathroom door and pulled Aubrey inside, clicking the door locked behind them. Having a single occupant type bathroom was a rather inconvenient layout for a bar, but Stacie was definitely not complaining.

"Stacie, seriously, what are w-" Aubrey's protests were cut off by Stacie slamming her against the door and mushing their lips together. "Mmm, mm," Aubrey attempted to say through the kiss. But it was to no avail, and Aubrey eventually just relaxed into the kiss, allowing Stacie to probe her mouth with her tongue. Aubrey placed her hands on Stacie's back, nails digging into her mostly bare back. Aubrey would never let on about it, but she was horny as hell. She hadn't had sex in ages, and with the craziness that was the culmination of the acapella season, she hadn't even had the chance to get herself off. She'd never kissed a girl before, but it felt so good, and it was turning her on even more.

Stacie was never one to wait for anyone else's permission to make a move. She kept Aubrey pinned against the bathroom door with the weight of her body now, one hand moving to cup Aubrey's breast through her dress, and Aubrey let out a small gasp, her nipples immediately hardening. She feared Stacie would be able to feel them. Stacie's other hand explored the rest of Aubrey's torso before ultimately trailing up her back. Aubrey trembled when Stacie's lithe fingers brushed the bare skin of her upper back, playing with her zipper.

"I…want…this…off…," Stacie whispered against Aubrey's cheek. Aubrey could only whimper in reply. Stacie was touching her in a way that no one had quite accomplished before. She wanted her dress off, too. She had been so unsure about this just minutes ago, and yet now, she wanted to let her friend ravish her endlessly.

"Excuse me, are you almost done in there?" an unfamiliar voice called through the door. She knocked hard against the spot where Aubrey's head rested. "There's a line."

 _What_ a mood killer.

Stacie groaned and re-zipped the three inches of dress she'd gotten undone. "Be right out!" Aubrey called.

"Yeah, be right out!" Stacie echoed.

"Shush!" Aubrey said hushedly to Stacie. "Now people know there's two of us in here!"

Stacie smoothed out her hair and clothes, and popped her lips in the mirror. Then she fixed Aubrey's rustled hair as well. "We're two best friends who came in here to have girl talk and fix our makeup," Stacie said. "I know how to cover this up, trust me." She confidently opened the door, and the first girl in line dashed in before even waiting for both of them to exit. No questions asked. Impressive.

"Okay," said Stacie, patting Aubrey on the ass. "Let's dance and drink our hearts out for the next couple hours, and when we go back to the hotel, we can finish what we started."

* * *

Aubrey could barely take her eyes off Stacie for more than a few seconds for those whole couple hours. It was awful. It was painful. It was taking so much focus not to grab Stacie and take her from behind right there, right then, that she didn't even notice when Chloe came up to her and offered her another drink. How had she let herself get so…desperate? No one was supposed to have this much influence over Aubrey Posen.

The drive home went by in a flash, however. Lilly was the only one who wasn't intoxicated (who knew what she'd been doing the whole time?), so she drove the bus back to the hotel. And she may or may not have been driving a little fast. No one could even really tell; they were all pretty delirious.

They all crammed themselves into the elevator and went up to the third floor. Aubrey usually liked to take the stairs, for exercise's sake, but when Stacie slipped a hand around her waist and caressed her side, she decided she could bear one ride in the elevator. Stacie and Cynthia Rose's room was the first down the hallway, so as CR unlocked the door, Stacie pulled Aubrey in for a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm just gonna go get prettied up, and then I'll be right there. You should probably warn Chloe. Five minutes?" She nodded to confirm Aubrey's understanding, and Aubrey nodded back, solemnly mesmerized. The two girls hurried into their respective rooms.

When Aubrey and Chloe got into their room, the first thing Chloe started doing was throwing some stuff in a bag. "Hey, Bree?" she said. "I, uh, I'm going to be spending the night in Beca's room tonight. I hope that's okay. We had kind of, um, a night planned."

Aubrey laughed, relieved that she wouldn't actually have to try and shoo away her best friend for the night. "That's fine. Stace's coming over here, so I guess that works out well. What are you doing about Fat Amy then?"

Chloe paused, biting her finger pensively. "Oh. Hadn't thought of that. Maybe we'll just do a big room shuffle and she'll go stay with CR?"

Aubrey just shrugged at the idea. Time was ticking until Stacie would be coming, and she wanted Chloe out by then. Who knew what state of undress she would arrive in? Aubrey would prefer to save herself that mortification.

When Chloe had all the things she needed for the night – God only knows what they were – she was out the door in a flash. Aubrey barely had time to look at herself in the mirror before she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" she called, assuming it was Stacie.

Stacie tried the doorknob. "I can't," she replied. "It's locked."

"Oh," said Aubrey. She went and opened the door for her friend. Surprisingly, Stacie wasn't stark naked except for nipple tassels, or even just wearing a cute set of lingerie. In fact, she was wearing exactly what she'd been wearing when she last saw her. That tight silver dress. She'd taken the shoes off, though, so she was back down closer to Aubrey's height. "Heyyy theeeere," Aubrey greeted her with a giggle. Apparently alcohol plus Stacie Conrad turned her into a bumbling dork.

"Heyyy," Stacie said back, letting herself into the room. How come she was allowed to make "Heyyy" sound so sexy?

For a moment, the two girls just stood there, taking each other in. Stacie still glistened from the heat of the alcohol. Aubrey's eyeliner was smudged under her eyes, bringing out their color. Aubrey bit her lip with bated breath. Stacie could wait no longer.

She pulled the blonde into her so forcefully that their bodies practically melded into one. Making out came more naturally now, and Aubrey was less hesitant to use her tongue and teeth. Pulling on Stacie's lower lip with a gentle bite elicited a sensual reaction, Stacie letting out some sort of a growl that turned Aubrey on like crazy. Stacie pushed Aubrey towards the bed, and Aubrey's knees buckled when the backs of her legs made contact with it.

"Now, where were we?" Stacie asked playfully, slinking closer to the blonde. "I think I was saying I…want…this…off…" This time, she swiftly unzipped the back of Aubrey's little white dress, and it fell off her shoulders easily to reveal a simple nude bra. Aubrey shimmied the dress the rest of the way off and recklessly kicked it across the room, where it hung on a lamp. She was wearing light blue boybriefs that she'd gotten from American Eagle. It wasn't much, but Stacie cocked an eyebrow, obviously pleased with what she saw. "Delicious," she remarked, making things other than Aubrey's mouth wet.

"Can I?" she asked Stacie, gesturing to her dress and standing back up.

"Go right ahead." Stacie turned around and gave Aubrey access to her zipper. Aubrey took her time guiding it down, observing every shiver or irregular breath Stacie let out as she traced her spine. Once it was off, Stacie turned back around and faced Aubrey, standing confidently in front of her. This alone was enough to knock Aubrey back off her feet.

Stacie climbed onto the bed, and Aubrey moved further back so her head rested on the neatly arranged pillows. Right as Stacie placed her hand on her upper thigh, Aubrey stopped her. "Stace," she said, heart beating fast. "This is my first time. With a girl, I mean."

Stacie snorted. "You think I couldn't have figured that out on my own, Posen?" she asked. "Don't worry. I'll show you what to do."

First, she took Aubrey's hand and guided it to her bra-clad breast. Aubrey gave it a squeeze. That was what she liked, wasn't it? Maybe Stacie would like that too. Stacie gave her an approving nod, and she continued to massage her beautiful breasts with both hands. Stacie closed her eyes and succumbed to the dizziness that always came with her arousal. She had never once thought she'd actually get to do it with her definition-of-perfect Bellas captain, and yet here she was.

Aubrey groaned when she felt Stacie's stiff nipples through the thin fabric of the bra. Stacie's own fingers played with the waistband of the panties Aubrey had loaned her. "Does seeing me wearing your underwear, baby?" she said roughly.

Stacie's dirty talk made Aubrey weak. "Ohhh, yes," she breathed into Stacie's neck. Her lips and teeth made contact there (ooh, that was going to leave a mark) as she reached around Stacie's back and unhooked the bra, again throwing it in no particular direction, just away from here. She sat back for a moment to admire Stacie's bare breasts in all their glory for the first time, but her basking was interrupted by a small detail she noticed.

"Oh, my gosh, my bra was totally too small!" Aubrey said. "I told you!" She pointed out the indentations the band and the cups had left on Stacie's skin.

Stacie shrugged. "It is what it is. Like I said, these girls don't hold themselves up."

After a moment's consideration, Aubrey dived in face first towards Stacie's cleavage. She used her tongue to trace the lines that her bra had left. First around one cup, then the other, then wrapping all the way back across underneath them. Her skin was so soft, Aubrey wasn't even sure it was real. Stacie's nipples, though, that was a different story. Feeling those in between her lips was the most real she had ever felt. How wrong was that?

Aubrey was so excited, she immediately reached down to Stacie's panties and began to tug them down. But Stacie held her hand in place. "Let me do you first, so you can see how it's done." Aubrey obeyed, sitting back and preparing herself for Stacie's magic.

Stacie roughly shoved a hand between Aubrey's legs, rubbing her crotch assertively through the cotton fabric. It was almost enough to make her come right there, her more sensitive spots clearly acknowledging that this was the first time it had been touched properly in weeks. She lifted her hips eagerly, and Stacie took this opportunity to pull the damp underwear all the way down Aubrey's smooth, toned legs. Aubrey took the liberty of removing her own bra.

As Aubrey began to pinch and tweak her own nipples, Stacie gave Aubrey's sex a gentle kiss before sliding her middle finger inside. Aubrey arched her back in response to this. "Mm, you're so tight," Stacie husked. This didn't stop her from slipping another finger inside, though. Aubrey couldn't help but let her right hand drift down to her clit, and started making circles around it. "That's it, touch yourself. Touch yourself for me." And oh, Aubrey did.

Just when Aubrey least expected it, Stacie's two fingers hooked inside her, scraping the rough part of her wall. "Jesus!" Aubrey cried, throwing her head back. "That's it. Right there, oh God, right there. Fuck!" Stacie had only on rare occasion heard Aubrey curse, and never the f-word. But that definitely wasn't the last time. "Fuck! Ugh, just like that. Make me come, Stacie. Make me- ahhh!" Aubrey shrieked, throwing her right hand up by her head and grinding against Stacie's hand with abandon. "Shit," she breathed when she came down from her high. Her vision was still spotty, but she wanted to get right to Stacie.

She slipped her hot pink thong off of Stacie and groped her ass. It was an unladylike thing to do, but then again, wasn't all of this? Aubrey kissed and sucked her way down Stacie's abdomen to the perfectly straight trail of hair leading to her sex. She didn't stop there. She wanted to taste Stacie, and Aubrey got what she wanted.

Stacie's wetness was practically dripping, and it coated the insides of her soft thighs. Aubrey buried her head between them, licking up and down the brunette's folds. She tasted so good, so sweet. Aubrey alternated between flicking her nub and dipping her tongue into her hole. She accidentally bit some soft flesh when Stacie ecstatically grabbed Aubrey's hair to pull her in closer, but it just turned both of them on more. Stacie's moans of pleasure were getting more and more frequent, but just when Aubrey thought she was going to come, she pulled away. "Want to try something new?" she suggested.

She beckoned for Aubrey to lie down, then she positioned herself so she had one leg on either side of Aubrey's right one. Aubrey whimpered lustfully when Stacie's sex made contact with her hipbone, and Stacie shoved her inner leg into Aubrey's crotch so she could do the same. Once they had aligned themselves properly, Stacie began to hump Aubrey's thigh, simultaneously nibbling along her collarbone. Each time Stacie's leg made contact with Aubrey's clit, it sent an electric shock through her.

Stacie used a finger to move Aubrey's nipple in tiny circles in time with their thrusting and bed squeaking. "Jesus," was all Aubrey could whisper, her arms thrown back over her head in surrender. All the movement was in her hips. Stacie was getting more and more aroused with every ragged word that Aubrey uttered.

Stacie couldn't take it anymore. She needed release. Now. What was once a steady pump of her hips now turned into needy grinding, her clit finding the most conducive spot on Aubrey's hip and locking onto it. Stacie's quickened motions lessened the amount her leg was movie, so Aubrey had to raise her hips to meet her flesh again. "Oh God, Aubrey," Stacie muttered. "You're so sexy." Aubrey loved being called sexy; it was a rarity. She reflexively pounded hers and Stacie's hips together harder.

The two girls' moans grew louder and louder, no longer caring what their next door neighbors might have to say about this. "Fuck me, fuck me," Aubrey repeated over and over.

"Uh, uh, oh God," Stacie whimpered. "I'm coming for you Aubrey."

Just those words set Aubrey off, and the two girls let go at the same time, releasing floods of sex in unison. Stacie at least attempted to keep quiet futilely, unlike her partner, and she bit down hard on Aubrey's collarbone. That would make up for the lovely little mark she'd left on Stacie's neck. Little by little, their grinding subsided, and they collapsed onto one another, shockwave after shockwave riding through until they could take no more.

"Damn," Stacie said, rolling to the side and flopping down on her back.

"You can say that again."


End file.
